


Meow!

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Possessive Behavior, Romance, The Bronze (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: On a night out at the Bronze Willow sees a different side to Tara, and she likes it a lot.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Meow!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 564: Claws at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: Towards the end of season 4.

The Bronze was still the favourite Sunnydale hangout spot for teens, even those old enough to have graduated high school and taken the gigantic leap towards adulthood that college represented. It was just about the only thing in Willow’s life that remained the same as it always had.

The live bands were good, the music loud, the drinks still non-alcoholic in deference to the average age of the clientele, and it was the one place in town she and all her friends could hang out together and be as normal as it was possible to be, considering all the things they’d seen and done, the vampires and demons they’d battled and defeated. 

In a way, entering the Bronze was like stepping back in time to the world she used to know. Someday she knew she’d leave it behind, perhaps by the time she graduated from USC Sunnydale, but for the moment is was like an old shirt she probably should’ve outgrown but still liked to wrap herself in. She wasn’t quite ready to let go of the comfortable familiarity it represented.

The old warehouse was filled to the rafters with memories and as she and her friends stepped inside Willow felt them wash over her. She smiled to herself, knowing that while her surroundings were practically unchanged she was a completely different person to the shy, nerdy thirteen-year-old who’d first allowed Xander to drag her in here as moral support, saying, “At least this way we’ll have someone to talk to.” 

She would’ve done anything for Xander back then, but she was with Tara now and couldn’t be happier.

Finding a table, the two of them sat while the others went to get drinks. They’d scarcely been there two minutes when some guy ambled over.

“Hey, sweet thing, you wanna dance?”

“Sorry, we’re waiting for our friends.” Willow didn’t look up.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun while you’re waiting.”

“She’s with me.” Tara moved closer, laying a possessive hand over Willow’s on the tabletop. “We d-don’t need anyone else, especially not a high school boy.”

Willow felt a warm glow fill her and she turned her hand over to twine her fingers through Tara’s. “What my girlfriend said. Now shoo.” She waved her free hand dismissively.

“Fine, but it’s your loss; you don’t know what you’re missin’ out on.” The boy stalked away and Willow smiled proudly at Tara.

“Me-ow, Kitty’s got claws! I never knew you could be so possessive!”

“Sorry,” Tara murmured, ducking her head. “I just hate it when boys hit on you like that.”

Willow squeezed Tara’s hand, reached to lift her sweetie’s chin, her touch gentle.

“Don’t be; I like it.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do, ‘cause I’m yours and I want everyone to know it. In fact, I think you should get your claws out more often; it’s incredibly sexy.”

Tara blushed, smiling shyly. “In that case, will you dance with me, show everyone you’re mine?”

Willow nodded. “All night long.”

The End


End file.
